The present invention pertains to children's activities and particularly to a portable activity station for use by children during travel.
Travel for a child is particularly tedious when confined in a safety harness such as used in an automobile or plane. In order to provide activities for a child to perform to distract the child from the tedium of travel, parents have provided various game sets, traditional books, portable electronic devices, motion picture players, sound recording players as well as simple play surfaces. These devices may include pencils or other writing or drawing instruments, work papers such as coloring books, and playthings. With the increase in the dependency of persons to have a drink at hand while traveling, an activity station for a child's use would benefit from inclusion of a drink holder.